The Chronicles of Halkeginia: Tale of the Imagine Breaker
by allfictions
Summary: Let us tell the story of a certain boy. The tale of a boy who possessed a certain special power, but was never told what it was for or how he should use it. What happens when an existence like that is let out into the world? In the end, that is where this story ends. It's the story of a conflict that spreads around someone who does not know why they have the power they do.


**Disclaimer: The original light novels of A Certain Magical Index (**_**To Aru Majutsu no Index**_**) were written by **_**Kazuma Kamachi**_**, originally published by **_**Dengeki Bunko **_**in 2004, and are still ongoing after twenty-two volumes, including 2 side story volumes, and a two-season anime adaptation by J.C. Staff that premiered in October 2008, followed by the New Testament (**_**Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index**_**) series, which continues the story of **_**To Aru Majutsu no Index **_**, and is currently composed of seven volumes.**

**The original light novels of Familiar of Zero (**_**Zero no Tsukaima**_**) were written by **_**Noboru Yamaguchi**_**, originally published by **_**Media Factory**_** in 2004, and stand unfinished at 20 volumes plus 5 side story volumes following the death of the author due to cancer on April 4, 2013. A four-season anime adaptation was produced by J.C. Staff and premiered in July 2006.**

**The works of Kazuma Kamachi and Noboru Yamaguchi (God bless his soul) are their own despite my most fervent wishes. This is a fan work and if anyone does pay me for it the only thing it will accomplish is to get me into trouble. This is being done purely for fun****.**

* * *

The Chronicles of Halkeginia: Tale of the Imagine Breaker

**Prologue**

**Report of the Information Obtained Regarding the Existence and Nature of the Supernatural Power known as ''Imagine Breaker'': Preamble**

In the Year of Our Founder 6249 of the Brimir calendar,

Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière,

To Her Majesty the Queen Henrietta of the Noble House of Tristain, most Beloved, most Sweet and Gracious Sovereign, Rightful Ruler of the Kingdom of Tristain and Defender of the Brimiric Faith:

Greetings.

_Madame_, what you have requested of me, after having researched upon it with great and prolonged diligence, I now send, digested into a little volume, to Your Majesty. If I may pertain such thoughts, I think it will please Your Majesty to give some hours of her attention to the contents of this report, or rather the new information brought to light that might add to what Your Majesty already knew. This is a matter that purely concerns the welfare of his subjects but that cannot procure Your Majesty any advantage except for the future, if such a power were to appear again.

As part of my investigation, I have traveled all around the known world to renew the information we already had. Because Your Majesty wanted to know just what kind of existence the right hand _that resolved that incident _was, new up-to-date data were in order. Notebooks and pens in hand, I therefore left my motherland to go meet people and cultures that might have heard or knew of a power similar to the Imagine Breaker.

After five years of travel, I report the results of my investigation. It was not without difficulty that I managed to come back mine kin to resume my teaching, and narrate my adventures.

To talk about Imagine Breaker is to talk about us Nobles and the origin of our powers. It is an issue of identity. For what purpose do mages wield magic? If you do not know that, you cannot speak of mages.

Magic. The basis of both the Church's existence and ours. In the end, all we differ by is our definition of magic. The Church separates magic as an exception in their definition of the supernatural, a body of preestablished divine rules, the artificial reenactment of God's miracles He permits humans to accomplish. Nobility sees magic as the driving force behind the separation of classes, and proof of our status of being chosen by God to guide the people without talent, the common people.

That of course changes based on the denomination and the school of thought, but we all agree on the same thing:

_Magic is God's great blessing._

We're beings capable of magic, gifted by God and His Founder, Brimir, the first human to ever use magic, a primordial magic that God Himself granted to humanity in times of darkness. Brimir then taught his followers magic. These followers came to be known as Brimir's Saints, spreading the lore of magic and God's word across the known world. The descendants of these apostles rose to nobility.

We have a certain innate power, our ''willpower''. This power, which exists only in noble families because of the parents' abilities to pass it on to their children, must be summoned before we can use magic. Once it is called upon, we can bend the power into the form we wish it to take.

Four elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind. Every mage has an affinity to one of those elements. The Void was Brimir's element, and his alone (_until the coming of the four Void mages seven years ago, of course_). The wielder couldn't use the other four, but they manipulated the very fabric of magic itself.

Magic prospered as a whole because even if the world is overflowing in mystery, even if it is moving ahead according to the system God created, it does not necessarily function in humans' favor. With our power and our guidance, mankind has grown to be an advanced race in scientific and magical prowess, rivaling even the Elves.

Magic itself will never fade out, as the arrival of mages at existing magic can allow for new mages to be born and the numbers to be increased. The actual chance of the contrary is more difficult than a camel passing through the eye of a needle and finding one speck of a jewel in the desert, but it is not impossible.

However, there is a part of the supernatural that ignores the rules...

The mysterious and logic defying ability known as Imagine Breaker...

The Illusion Killer. God's Purifying Demon Destroyer. The One Who Purifies God and Exorcises the Devil. The Power Above That of God' Persona Superiore a Dio. The Invisible Demon.

As its numerous designations show (_most of them blasphemous_), Imagine Breaker's real identity is still effectively unknown.

This stems from the fact that only the current owner properly named his abillity, coupled with the fact that this power is terribly documented to begin with.

From what I gathered, in ancient times, powers similar to the Imagine Breaker showed themselves here and there throughout an era. Some took the form of weapons and made their way into the hands of great heroes, some took the form of frescos and were rumored to heal the diseases of any who touched them, and others took the form of caves (_such as __Gnipahellir_) and functioned as trials for those who entered them. I was unfortunately unable to determine if the power in this right hand is simply one more of those powers or if those hopes combined together into another form as they were lost and have naturally appeared here. I can make some guesses, but I have not tested any of them.

General knowledge:

-Imagine Breaker negates all supernatural powers which include the effects of magical, spiritual, and, through several circumstances, even divine powers with physical contact.

-Imagine Breaker can't be detected nor properly measured.

-Although only the right hand can actively negate magical powers there are some exceptions. Anything magical that affects the body as a whole will be completely negated. This makes abilities such as teleportation ineffective on the owner of Imagine Breaker.

-Not everything can be immediately dispelled by Imagine Breaker. If the magical force is sufficiently massive enough, it will take a few extra seconds before it's completely destroyed. More troublesome however are supernatural forces that can constantly regenerate. The only way to permanently negate a regenerative supernatural force is for the Imagine Breaker to destroy its source.

-Magical constructs when touched lose their power and subsequently fall apart. It seems that Imagine Breaker has a permanent cancelling effect on some magical objects, like Walking Churches.

-It has been revealed that the Imagine Breaker can choose which person can wield it

-It is unknown who previously wielded the previous Imagine Breaker.

Some wonder how this phenomenon is possible. Others question its meaning for nobility, and, to a certain extent, humanity as a whole.

As for me, I unfortunately do not have a definite answer for Your Majesty, but I hope that, using all the information I gathered, and what is already known of the involvements of the Imagine Breaker, Your Majesty can reach her own conclusion. In my opinion, what it holds is not good or evil. It holds the seeds to a great wave that cannot be described in those terms. Even with a right hand that can negate supernatural abilities, a normal person would not be able to accomplish much. The hand itself cannot burn anything or gather any information. And yet accomplishments have been left behind. Imagine Breaker depends on the user, it can become light or darkness. It can also have the effect of becoming a turning point of legends and of the _very age itself_.

The power that resides in this right hand can be said to be a collection of the hope and the fear of all mages...

It is not possible for me to make a better gift than to offer you the opportunity of understanding in the shortest time all that I have learnt in so many years, and with so many troubles and dangers; which work I have not embellished with swelling or magnificent words, nor stuffed with rounded periods, nor with any extrinsic allurements or adornments whatever, with which so many are accustomed to embellish their works; for I have wished either that no honour should be given it, or else that the truth of the matter and the weightiness of the theme shall make it acceptable.

Desiring therefore to present myself to your Magnificence with some testimony of my devotion towards you, I have included references. You'll find them to be quite helpful in this project.

Hoping that my work gives Your Majesty a better understanding of the power that stood up to the man who held the power to save the world, I wish Your Majesty a good reading.

_Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière,_

_teacher of ''Alchemy'' at Tristain's Academy of Magic,_

_researcher at the Institution of Magic of Tristain and First Chairman of the ''Academy'' Council,_

_medailist of the official archive of the Windstones and __Master of Triangle Level Earth Magicke_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Greetings, allfictions writing.**

**Sorry for the (crappy) prologue, but I felt it was necessary, even though I am not that satisfied with the final result. I will probably do some major modifications to it in the following weeks.**

**Okay, as you might have noticed, this will not be your typical Zero no Tsukaima crossover. It is not a ''Louise summons [insert badass character (they are always badass) from another franchise] instead of (wimpy) Saito''. While I have nothing against this (I mean, Zero no Tsukaima is one of the franchises with endless of crossover possibilities, with Doctor Who), it has been overused to death, so much that it is now difficult to find fanfics that truly stand out. I mean, how can one compete with the likes of Emiya Shirou, Alex Mercer, Ezio Auditore, or Jack from Bioshock!? (all video games characters now that I think about it)**

**Of course, Toaru Majutsu no Index is usually not the first choice one thinks of when thinking about making a crossover, for the simple reason that the main character's power prevents any kind of transportation to a different universe. That's why most of the Toaru crossovers are either the fusion of two universes, or the focus is on another character.**

**I stick with "Traveling into another world is impossible with Imagine Breaker." (since Imagine Breaker would probably negate the portal.), but also ''the right hand that only one of can exist in the world.'' According to that logic, only one Imagine Breaker can exist in the Toaru universe.**

**Doesn't mean it can't exist in **_**another**_**.**

**Think of it this way: isn't it normal for something like the Imagine Breaker to appear in a world where so many aspects of the supernatural exist? We talk about a world with scientifically created psychic powers, magics using religions and folklores as a basis, beings called ''saints'' because they are one fifth divine, artificial angels, possibly vampires, and Magic Gods technically able to do everything they want. It's kinda expected that a failsafe able to reset abnormal values to their natural state exists.**

**And Halkeginia is a world with elemental magic (including a long-lost element capable of ** **massive-scale magic), spirits, crystallized magic underground, and portals leading to **_**another world**_**. That something acting ****as a counter-force to keep the world in balance doesn't exist is actually what's surprising.**

**Anyway, my idea was to mix the two universes as closely as I could as if they were one and the same, I felt there weren't many crossover stories that tried to do that and I wanted to try writing one myself. Not only is Imagine Breaker featured, but also many magicians from Toaru will exist in Halkeginia. I had to bend some people's magic a little so it fit the ''Elemental'' criteria (for example, no Ars Magna). It required a lot of time just planning and thinking the explanations on how the different concepts work together, but it was a lot of fun. Think of it as a ''retelling of most Magic Side events in Halkeginia'' or ''the events of Zero no Tsukaima with a Magic Side's touch''.**

**Since this is Halkeginia we are talking about, there will be no Japanese character from Toaru (since it would tone down Saito's ''foreignness''). So no esper (well, it was more a Magic Side focus to begin with), nor any AC inhabitants, no Amakusa (that one is a shame, I really like Itsuwa and Kanzaki, while the other members are pretty funny). In short, no ''non European'' character will appear. But not all magicians will appear though.**

**I also want to mess a bit with Void magic and Halkeginia as a whole, because sticking too much with cannon would be boring (not to the point of being AU, but still)**

**Lastly, don't worry, the ''Imagine Breaker boy'' in this story **_**is not an OC**_**, nor is he a Kamijou Touma just under another name. I want to establish firm differences between the two.**

**That's all for those exceedingly long Author's Notes.**

**Signing out.**


End file.
